Clockwork Rook/Normal
|damage = 45 (hit) 200 (charge, mobs only) |attackPeriod = 2 |walkSpeed = 5 |runSpeed = 16 |specialAbility = Ram charges destroying structures in its path. |spawnCode = "rook" |image = File:Clockwork Rook.png |drops = ' ×2' |spawnFrom = }} The Clockwork Rook is the third monster in the Chess Monster collection. Like the Clockwork Knight and Bishop, the Rook is a mechanical creature generally found around Maxwell's parts of the world (Chess terrain and the Wooden Thing). The Clockwork Rook is the combination of a rhino and a rook chess piece. Behavior The Rook will raise its front leg and slam on the ground several times before charging at and ramming the player. It will also destroy anything that stands in between it and the player, including other clockwork pieces. This is useful, as Clockwork Rooks will often kill other chess pieces in a couple of hits. Their attacks can be used to destroy structures as well, similar to Deerclops and Krampus. When the Rook hits a Tree, Boulder or Beehive, for example, it will quickly demolish it and leave the resources behind. This can be useful for helping to get Marble from Marble Trees without a Pickaxe. It is advisable to kill all Damaged Rooks in the vicinity of an Ancient Pseudoscience Station. The rooks can destroy even a perfect-condition Station in a single charge, resulting in the loss of a very rare resource. This will also summon the lightning strikes from the Station's destruction. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Clockwork Rooks when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Tips * A simple way to deal with Clockwork Rooks without taking damage is to let one chase the character into a nearby forest and let it destroy some Trees. This will eventually spawn a Treeguard, who will attack the Rook and usually kill it due to its superior health and damage output. This method is also useful for chopping down large amounts of trees and farming Logs. Trivia * The Clockwork Rook was implemented in the Hungry For Your Hunger update. * The mob's design draws inspiration from the castle (or rook) in chess, which also can only charge ahead in straight lines. * The Clockwork Rook was originally called Clockwork Castle. * The Clockwork Rook looks very similar to the Ancient Guardian, even possessing identical feet, possibly implying that it was made to imitate the guardian. * It is best to have a rook destroy all nearby monsters and marble trees before killing it. * If the player dies and respawns, any items on the ground from death can be destroyed by the Clockwork Rook's charge. * It is entirely possible Maxwell repaired the robots from the ruins and brought them to the surface. This may mean that all clockwork machines are made by the Ancient Civilization, and not Maxwell. Further proof to this is that the Clockwork Robots seem to instinctively obey whatever repairs/makes them, thus explaining why the machines are loyal to Maxwell. Gallery Castle.png|Original design of the Clockwork Rook, as seen in the A Little Rain Must Fall trailer puzzle. Sleeping_castle.png|A Rook sleeping. Frozen_Rook.png|Frozen Rook. Ancient Guardian.png|Ancient Guardian, which looks very similar to a Clockwork Rook. Rook Charge.jpg|A Rook being manipulated into attacking one of its allies. Rook Charging.jpg|A Rook during its charging attack. Dead Rook.jpg|A dead Rook. Art Stream 33 Clockwork Monsters.png|A Clockwork Rook as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 33. Category:Monsters Category:Clockwork Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Non-Renewable